heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Heart of Meridian
The Heart of Meridian, also known as the Heart of Metaworld or the Heart of Metamoor, is a long-lost magical crystal talisman in the shape of a tear drop that is actually the manifestation of the vast natural energies and magic of Metamoor. History The Heart of Meridian is one of the Hearts (including the Heart of Kandrakar), the rarest and most important artifacts of great power, and the very cores of the worlds. It was once worn by the royal family for years while they that ruled Meridian before it disappeared into obscurity when the young Prince Phobos grew mad with power, stole the throne and corrupted the land with his powers. When Phobos' sister Elyon defeated him with the help of the new Guardians and restored the realm of Metamoor to its true natural state the Heart reappeared. stole and used it to trap Elyon within her kingdom's very own treasure. She then combined it with the [[Heart of Zamballa] into her accursed sceptre known as the Seal of Nerissa. Elyon was finally free along with other former guardians, though Nerissa herself was trapped in the Heart in a dream-like reality where she escaped her imprisonment, controls the fully-evolved Guardians and conquers the entire universe. Elyon reclaimed the Heart of Meridian and restored her homeworld back to normal. Powers and abilities *Generate waves and lightning bolts of energy and force. *Manipulate physical reality, changing it at will. *Create portals between Meridian and Earth, including ones that alter the matter that passes through (she was able to shrink the Guardians and Caleb when they traveled to Meridian through a portal Elyon created). *Open folds in space and in time to Earth, Meridan, Kandrakar, Zamballa, and other worlds. *Generate ghostly images of herself, similar to the Astral Drops. These illusionary copies are capable of moving independently of Elyon, but have no shadows, nor do they react as a real person would. If they are touched ,they disappear. *Project an astral form, partly transparent, even between Meridian and Earth. Unlike her ghostly copies, this form is the true Elyon, and she is able to use it to communicate. *Teletransportation *Open portals in the Veil erected by Kandrakar. *Telekinesis *Flight *Influence minds *Become invisible *Phase through walls and presumably other solid objects. *Depict scenes of the future in drawings (though Elyon uses this power unintentionally and without knowledge of it). This can be seen as a type of premonition. *Have power over the other five elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Quintessence. *Trap others in an impenetrable transparent bubble prison. *Bind others with energy ropes (as she did with Phobos after defeating him). *Temporarily remove other person's body parts, as she did with Taranee's mouth to stop her from warning the Guardians. *Change her appearance (Glamour) *Make ice appear or freeze anything or anyone. *Element of light. *Trap people inside pictures. *Create a deadly blow of pure energy. *Hypnosis. *Make plants grow faster. Category:Heroic Tools and Other Items Category:Good Magic Category:Heroic Symbolism Category:Transportation Category:Light Forms Category:Good-Hands Tools Category:Formulae